


Pieces Of A Puzzle

by germanjj



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>original prompt: When Loki falls to Earth, he discovers a living soul whose body was blown apart some forty years ago. In between possessing scientists, studying power cubes, plotting to destroy the world, etc., he starts stitching the body back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces Of A Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> written December 2011

He noticed it on the fifth day. It was a sound in his ears, a distinct smell floating around, and Loki stopped to listen.

There was something singing to him, a melody in the air that had a certain tone. A special tone. Loki was standing amidst of it all, tilting his head, moving his fingers to feel the music on his fingertips.

"It's a soul," he whispered, and then suddenly he was astonished by himself, thrown, that he was letting something as mundane as a human soul get to him. That it had made him stop.

 

He came back the next day.

He could feel the bits of it over miles, traveled with the wind decades ago, blown apart and diffused above that petty little piece of earth. But Loki felt drawn, felt captured by the mystery of the shattered soul. Something powerful had torn it apart. Something stronger than any human Loki had witnessed before.

There was a new species on the rise.

 

One the tenth day, Loki started to summon the parts, tiny grains of dust he kept dancing around him, swirling in the air until he could see them as a cloud in the wind.

 

One the twelfth day, he started fitting the pieces together. It was easier than he had thought, the tiny parts floating to each other like magnets, fitting together like pieces of a puzzle.

It was remarkable.

Once they touched, they took form, not drifting apart, but holding back together.

He was mesmerized, fascinated, as the human took form in front of him again, a body building, hands, a face.

He smiled as the heart began to beat again, as the lungs took up their work and the first breath entered the human's mouth.

 

"Tell me your name," he asked on the twentieth day. The boy didn't answer.

He was living though. Breathing, using his eyes and taking in his surroundings. He was tall and thin, his skin dark like the night. But his eyes were clear and alert, awake.

 

He didn't talk for a long time. Loki came to see him every day, feeling the pulse of a power deep inside the boy, watching the sadness he was wearing on his face increasing. Like there was something he missed, surely gone now after all this time.

But every time Loki saw him, every time he asked him for his name, the human stood tall, his head high, meeting Loki's eyes. And he kept quiet.

 

"What can you do?" Loki asked him one day, curious, although he could feel the boy's powers surrounding him, giving him an idea.

The boy nodded to him, spreading his arms, balling his hands up to fists.

Loki smiled, half amused, half impressed by the boy's courage.

He didn’t use all the power he had, but he used enough. The boy flew through the air, crashing into a wall, almost bringing it down with him.

Loki’s smile deepened as the boy got up again, unharmed, something like a shield just building back. He could watch it grow back, vanish as if it had never been there.

“Astonishing.”

 

One day, Loki almost killed him.

His temper was already unstable, worn thin by weeks and weeks of fall-backs and incompetent allies. The boy kept in his room, never tried to leave, although Loki had left all security aside just to see what he would do.

"You're Loki?" the boy asked once he entered, his voice strong and dark. "Like in the God?"

Loki needed a moment to answer, too surprised by the human's words. Then he nodded. "I am."

"And that guy, Thor, the guards are talking about? That is the God of thunder?"

Loki's smile froze. "Yes."

"Wow." The boy kept looking at him, studying him, as if he was just a strange animal in a zoo. He then turned around, walking back to his chair as if he just lost interest.

"And what?" Loki bit out.

The boy met his eyes. "So you miss your brother, huh?"

Rage took Loki before he could think, pushing him forward, his own powers breaking out of him. "Don't," he screamed, couldn't even see the boy through the haze of his own wrath,"you ever talk about my brother again!"

As the dust settled, the boy was lying on the floor, blinking up at him. His shield was only just growing back, but it left a tiny cut in it's wake, just above his left eye. The boy's eyes were stoic and calm.

 

It took six months until something changed. Until the boy changed, growing restless and nervous.

He looked at Loki with different eyes, started watching him, cataloguing his every move. It was as if he was studying him, trying to figure him out.

But for who? For what?

Loki would find out at the crack of dawn in a cold December night. People were coming for him. Not Thor and his allies.

Just men. Powerful men, with abilities akin to what Loki could feel in the boy's cells.

Loki could take them easily. He was sure of it, so sure even, that he faced them in an open field, his new companion by his side.

"Welcome, humans," he greeted them, a strange group of people. A man in a wheelchair seemed to be their leader, a woman with hair white as ice right behind him. There were two men with abilities singing in the same rhythm, brothers, one's eyes covered with a strange veneer, the other's chest covered with the same sort of fabric. "Would you tell me why you're here?"

"They're coming for me," the boy behind him said, stepping forward.

One of the human's gasped, the surge of power barely held by the device on his chest. His face pale and eyes huge, he too took a step forward, as if he wanted to meet the other boy half-way.

"Darwin!"

The boy smiled, steady and sure. "Hey, Alex. What's up, man?"

And then all hell broke loose.


End file.
